In the Clutches of a Monster
by the.color.myths
Summary: This is a rewrite by request. One shot, Sokkla, with explicate scenes of deep passion...wow. I enjoyed this and I hope you will! WARNING! RATED M, SOKKAxAZULA . Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or anything associated with Avatar: the Last Airbender. Like wise, I do not own the original plot or title of this fan fiction.

A/N: This is a rewrite someone requested upon reading another story I wrote. The original story is by Sesshomaru'sgirl55 and has the same title. The link is /s/3975400/1/. If you enjoy this story then check out the original. Thanks for reading and please review. All comments are welcome (just ask my new editor!)

Rating: M (original was rated the same for a reason)

Summary: Sex, imprisonment and a whole lot of sadism! Azula is my favorite evil character of all time and this was fun to write. Enjoy Azula and Sokka having animalistic relations! Sokkla!

The days, maybe weeks, had passed without any marker as to how or when they passed. There was no way he could have known when he'd been thrown into the dank, wretched cell, but he couldn't dwell on that. His cell was a dark abyss where his entire being was swallowed whole and so time stopped. To his mind, centuries had come and gone and there was still no change. He never had real human contact. He heard the guards drop his food through the slot in the door and then the clank of their boots upon the steel floor. This was the only way he knew he was still alive. But after a while, even the sound of food and footsteps drifted into a numbness. There was only one thing that brought him out of his stupor, the sound of light footsteps and nails upon metal. The door opened; she stepped in alone.

"Hello peasant." Her evil voice sent shivers down his spine. Fear and hate crept into him as the evil little princess watched his every movement. Sokka hated Azula with every fiber of his being. He turned as far away from her as his chains would allow. "Now, now," she chided, "peasants shouldn't be so rude to the Fire Lord."

Sokka jerked around quickly, surprised by her statement. "What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"Oh that's right," she began sarcastically, "you've been locked away here for weeks. The Avatar killed my father, but don't get too excited because it takes more than the death of one man to bring down the Fire Nation. However, it still needed a strong leader and since dear Zuzu is a traitor, I took control of the Fire Nation."

"You don't even care that your father is dead?" he asked. She simply shrugged, indifferent. He shook his head at her callousness towards the death of her father, yet he couldn't claim he was surprised by it. They all knew Azula was evil, but to hear the extent of her evil reached her family in such a way brought him up short. "You really are heartless."

"Perhaps," she replied, "but I know what I want and how to get it. Besides, other parts of the body are much more interesting than the heart." Her tone sent chills up and down spine and they weren't of excitement. Sometime Azula repulsed Sokka to the point of sickness.

Azula smiled and clapped her hands. A guard brought her a torch, which she hung on a wall fixture, and she nodded, dismissing them. The door shut firmly and ominously behind them. Sokka was finding himself feeling more uncomfortable by the minute.

"What…" Sokka's question was interrupted by Azula's lips roughly pressing into his. He tried to pull away from her but his chains and her firm grasp restrained him. She pressed her lips more firmly to his, forcing her tongue into his. She broke the kiss for a moment as she slammed him into the uneven wall of his cell. He closed his eyes as pain coursed through his back, but found no moment of release as Azula attacked him again. She took advantage of his open mouth, letting her tongue taste ever crevice of his mouth.

Sokka tried to distract himself from her intrusion by focusing on the spots where he had the most pain. His shoulders and lower back took most of the damage from the wall. Jagged edges were rubbing roughly against his shoulders, beginning to tear at the material of his shirt. The small of his back was pressed against a protrusion of the wall, a lump digging into his spine as Azula caressed his arms and abdomen. He fought the revulsion in his mind by going through the pains of his body again. There was a new pain. Shock ripped through him, his eyes flying open, as he felt the aching pain between his legs where the material of his pants were stretched over the physical manifestation of the agitation Azula caused.

_I can't be attracted to this monster!_ But the more he lingered on how he couldn't be aroused by this heartless woman, he found himself growing harder under her motions.

"Well, well, peasant," said Azula, running her hands over his growing excitement "I'm impressed." She stepped back, pulling the sash of her burgundy robes. They fell open, exposing her creamy, naked body to the repulsively heated captive. For a few seconds she simply stood there in the torchlight, allowing him to admire her flawless body. She smiled and walked back to him at a painstakingly slow pace.

Azula pressed her body fully against Sokka, thrusting her hips into his, pleasure rocking him to his core. "Do you want me?" She leaned in and closed her teeth around his earlobe, tugging lightly. He fought back a moan that desperately wanted to escape his throat, deciding not to give into the games the sadist monster was playing. But his silence infuriated the new ruler of the Fire Nation. She thrust her hips firmly against him, finally breaking his silence, as moans of pleasure escaped his tanned lips. She released his ear, wrapped her arms around his neck, and entangled her fingers into his messy hair. She pulled his head back and sank her teeth into his lower lip, yanking and sucking. Another moan escapes as shame fills his eyes. _How can I enjoy this? This is sick!_

"Do you want me?" Her voice was a purr as her hands tugged lightly in his hair.

"Yes." His voice was barely a whisper as he shamefully admitted the want and need his body demanded.

"What? I couldn't hear you." Azula released his lips, jerking his head forward to look into his appalled blue eyes.

He averted his gaze as he spoke clearly, "Yes."

"Yes what, peasant?" Evil pleasure coated her voice as she moved her body slowly along his.

"I…I want you." His voice shook only slightly as he saw she was going to hold her power over him, but in some sick way it made him want it more.

"You want what?"

"I want you…to…" He paused as he swallowed the bile in his throat, "fuck me."

"Good boy." She released her hold on his hair and removed her heated body from his, a hand trailing down his chest to the stretched material of his pants. She reached within her robes and withdrew a silver key. She remorsefully removed her hand from him and unlocked his chains. Quickly, she helped him remove his clothing and reveled in the tan beauty of his skin. She let her fingers create paths across his warm flesh, often in random movements. Once she had made sure every piece of clothing was off his body she shoved him onto the floor, straddling his hips, and began kissing him deeply. This time he responded to her kisses, ecstasy overtaking him. He hated the way she set him on fire without bending and knew every touch and caress was nothing.

Azula's nails lightly scratched at Sokka's flesh, barely leaving a mark, as she removed her mouth from his lips and began an assault upon his neck's bare flesh. She sucked, nipped, and licked every inch of his neck. She left hickies upon his flesh and began a descent to his abs. Now her nails dug harder into his flesh as his moans became louder and more urgent. She could feel the top most layers of his skin giving to her forceful scratches, and enjoyed the response he readily gave.

Sokka wanted Azula to please him so completely as she was doing to the rest of his body, but she was notorious for being cruel. She let her hand trail over his hardened shaft, but only momentarily. She climbed her way up him, her body pressing fully against him, an evil smile caressing her lips. He closed his eyes with a painful moan as she sank her nails into his shoulders. He expected her to kiss him lightly upon the lips and leave him in his current state of dissatisfaction like the bitch she was. But Azula had needs too.

Azula brought herself over Sokka, heat radiating between the two, and settled herself slowly atop him. He felt the intensely hot wetness that encased him and almost gave way to the waves of bliss, but she was not ready to end their escapade yet. She moved swiftly up and down, setting a hard motion that Sokka could not follow at first. She slammed herself onto him, causing him to crash into the rutted floor. He paused his body's motion to catch the rhythm set, and , upon finding it, propelled himself into her. Her body was shocked by his movement and he saw the spasms hitting her. He became bold in her moment of shock and moved his hands to grip her hips, moving her against him. He thrust harder into her until she recovered and forced her nails into the soft tissue of his hands, drawing blood to the surface. He continued his erratic movements with hers and soon the two were rocked with spasms of pleasure.

They continued their frantic movements to draw out all the ecstasy of their wild animalistic movements. Their movements decreased with their energy and they laid there, panting and worn, for what seemed only a few moments before Azula gathered herself from him. Azula knew if she stayed much longer, her purpose for coming would be misconstrued by the peasant. She drew her robe around herself, tying the sash tightly, as she turned her attention back to her temporary lover, "Get dressed, you're free to go."

He numbly did as she bid him, but he kept a wary eye upon her, unsure of her motives. She greedily watched his body move and escape under his filthy rags and, once he was fully clothed, slid up beside him to press her lips quickly to his. "If you want more," she whispered, "bring me the Avatar on the day Sozin's comet returns."

She disappeared through the door. After a moment's hesitation, he stepped out the door to his freedom with his heart split in two.

A/N: Again, if you like this, check out the original /s/3975400/1/. I appreciate all of you who read my stories so please read and review if you can!


End file.
